


White Christmas

by KaibaSlaveGirl34



Series: Prompt Fics [25]
Category: Wishbone (TV)
Genre: Christmas Music, Community: comment_fic, Gen, Inspired by Music, One Word Prompt Meme, Prompt Fic, Snow Day, Snow and Ice, Song: White Christmas, Winter, Wordcount: Under 10.000
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-30
Updated: 2012-07-30
Packaged: 2017-11-11 02:13:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/473327
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KaibaSlaveGirl34/pseuds/KaibaSlaveGirl34
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Oneshot. Songfic set to White Christmas by The Drifters. Alone in the house one snowy day, Wishbone watches the falling snow.</p>
            </blockquote>





	White Christmas

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Harry2](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Harry2/gifts).



> Disclaimer: Genius Rick Duffield owns the TV show Wishbone. I own the fanfics I cook up from time to time.

White Christmas

It was a new Saturday in December, and Wishbone was alone in the house. Ellen Talbot and her twelve-year-old son Joe, who was on vacation from school, were out shopping for Christmas presents. The Jack Russell terrier was looking out the window, watching the snow. He had seen snow before, and in his opinion, it was pretty cool!

_I’m dreaming of a white Christmas_  
_Just like the ones I used to know_  
_Where the tree tops glisten and children listen_  
_To hear sleigh bells in the snow_  
_The snow_

Wishbone smiled as the strains of “White Christmas” by the Drifters flowed through the room. Apparently he liked that song, especially at Christmastime. And today was no exception.

_Well then I-I-I am dreaming of a white Christmas_  
_With every Christmas card I write_  
_May your days, may your days, may your days be merry and bright_  
_And may all your Christmases be white_

Wishbone then leaped off the couch and headed over to the bookshelf. Books were one of his favorite hobbies, and he sure loved them.. a lot.

_I’m dreaming of a white Christmas_  
_Just like the ones I used to know_  
_Where the tree tops glisten and children listen_  
_To hear sleigh bells in the snow_  
_I-I-I am dreaming of a white Christmas_  
_With every Christmas card I write_  
_May those days, may your days, may your days be merry and bright,_  
_And may all your Christmases be white_  
_Jingle bells, jingle bells, jingle bells all the way_  
_Ooooh_

Wishbone loved the snow. Whether it was the way it fell silently from the gray sky, or the way it seemed to blow everywhere, he just liked it a lot.

 _Snow sure is cool!_ he thought. _Apparently, it may be cold, but it sure is fun to play in!_

**Author's Note:**

> Nice feedback is very much appreciated, of course.. :)


End file.
